


Costume Rehearsal.

by crimindsaspe



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimindsaspe/pseuds/crimindsaspe
Summary: @doctor-anxiety: could I request a spencer Reid x reader friendship one where the reader works in a theatre as an actor/actress and is besties with Spencer (he could have a crush or something, whatever seems fitting) but he doesn’t want to tell the BAU about them in case they tease him, but like they end up finding out after following him to the theatre or something?





	Costume Rehearsal.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this request!

Spencer’s mind raced, slender fingers rapidly turning the pages of the case files infront of him as his deep eyes scanned through the text intensley. His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when his phone vibrated in his leg pocket, startling the working man.

‘Last dress rehearsal tonight! You coming Spence? x"

Spencer smiled softly, a faint blush painted across his pale cheeks. However, as he happily accepted Y/N’s request, Derek observed his unusual grin and bright eyes as he typed. Ever since Spencer has gotten close to Y/N, his butterflies grew stronger and heart fluttered at the thought of her but the idea of telling the BAU haunted him as he imagined the teasing comments. Through-out the past couple of weeks, Spencer’s subtle reactions to the infatuating girl became more obvious, raising suspicions of his team members.

The end of the day quickly came, Spencer’s excitement obvious as he immediately packed his work away at the clock hit 8pm.

“Woah pretty boy, if you’re not staying behind do you want to come to Rossi’s with us?” Derek questioned, in attempt to involve the distant doctor. Spencer’s eyes flicked over to his illuminated phone screen on his desk, Y/N’s name possessing the screen as his phone began to rang.

“A-actually, I’m busy. Maybe another day though.” Spencer rushed, picking the phone up and rushing past Derek and the others who stared in confusion.

“Yeah, I’m on my way now. I can’t wait!” Spencer exclaimed as he entered the elevator, leaving his team members wide-eyed with shock.

In a hurry, Spencer drove to the small theatre, unaware of his curious friends following closely behind.

The powerful performance took place, Y/N glancing over at Spencer with bright eyes every so often, causing Spencer’s deep eyes to sparkle. Suddenly the performance came to a halt, Y/N and her friends bowing at the front on the stage. Y/N cast her soft gaze up at Spencer, who was lounged in his front seat, pretending to be asleep but a large grin dominating his face.

“Spence,” Y/N giggled causing Spencer to laugh as he opened his eyes, standing up right as Y/N jumped down and he hugged her tight while her friends wandered off backstage.

“That was amazing!” Spencer muttered in her hair, smiling widely.

“Thank you Spence,” Y/N mumbled, an idea striking her in the moment as she looked up at the doctor mischievously, “…I think you should dress up.” Y/N giggled, pulling away from Spencer as he shook his head in amusement, glancing up to the ceiling.

“Dear god, save me.” He whispered, grinning slightly as Y/N pulled him over to the edge of the stage. Little did the two of them know, Derek, JJ, Emily, Penelope and David was peering through the doorway at them.

“Come on, I think that you would look as a knight in shining armour.” Y/N joked, exaggerating the last bit as she placed the back of her hand against her forehead causing Spencer to chuckle as she thrust the outfit into his hand.

“Y/N, I’m not-” Spencer gushed, playfully staring up at Y/N who frowned.

“Non sense!” She extolled, jumping up and swiftly pulled the hem of his shirt causing him to get caught in it.

“Y/N!” Spencer pleaded, asking for help while he stumbled about. Although, Y/N was laughing hard, clutching her stomach as she leant against the stage.

“Come here, you idiot.” Y/N whispered, dragging him to her slowly. Her cold fingers grazing against his bare chest as she lifted his shirt off, Spencer stared down at her engaged eyes intensely while his heart pounded against his chest where her dainty hands still remained. The air was thick with suspension as the BAU stared at the two, eyes prominent with shock at the scene.

“I-I’m actually a genius,” Spencer joked nervously, “A-and I didn’t mean help take it off.” His fingers shook lightly as he hesitantly brushed them through her hair. Her soft eyes danced across his lips while the nervous pair slowly gravitated closer to one another. The powerful moment was soon interrupted before their lips met by a piercing whistle escaping Derek’s smirking face.

“Damn it,” Spencer whispered, nipping his shirt from Y/N and instantly pulling it over his head, mentally cursing himself as Y/N looked down, remembering his telling her about his teasing friends.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking up at the panicking doctor who was frozen in his nervous form.


End file.
